


Salvatore school for future monster hunters

by Slytherinbarbz



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anger, Boarding School, Depression, Foster Care, Mental Health Issues, OOC, Secrets, Teen Angst, Teenage Rebellion, mentions of abuse, teen drinking, the focus is on Jade and Sebastian, this is a slight alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinbarbz/pseuds/Slytherinbarbz
Summary: In the Salvatore school for future monster hunters, a new student shows up: Jade. She’s different from the rest. She doesn’t fit in. Nobody really knows who she is, and she doesn’t seem to mind. She’s at Salvatore’s for a fresh start, nobody can get in the way of that. But maybe her past can. A past she’s desperately trying to run away from. Will it catch up to her?-An AU fic with a backstory for Jade.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Jade & Hope Mikaelson, Jade & Josie Saltzman, Jade & Lizzie Saltzman, Jade & Penelope Park, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Lizzie Saltzman, jade & sebastian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Salvatore school for future monster hunters

**Author's Note:**

> The actors who play Jade and Sebastian are literally my favorite actors ever and I love the fact that they were in this show together, it's so perfect and coincidental. However, their roles aren't that big so I took it upon myself to write them in a bigger role. It's also a bit of an alternate universe and some characters have slightly different personalities and ships. Enjoyyyy.

Ah. The Salvatore school for monster hunters. Jade couldn’t believe she’d have to go here. The Salvatore school is known to be the preppiest school filled with rich trust-fund babies. If any of Jade’s old friends could see her now, on her way to fitted uniforms and hotel-esc rooms, they’d die of laughter.

Jade had gotten kicked out of every school for people… like her. This school was her last option. Jade was a product of her environment. Even though she’d never admit it out loud, she was determined to turn over a new leaf. 

She couldn’t keep on going like this. The only reason she was accepted to this school was because the arresting officer, Matt Donovan, took pity on her. He recognized her talent. He told her he’d never seen power and raw talent like hers. He pulled a string to get her into this school.

It was a wake-up call for her. She had to turn her life around. No more dicking around. If she got kicked out of this school, it was over for her.

  
  


Sebastian was from a whole different world, but somehow in the same boat as Jade. He was born in a different time. All of this was so new to him. The absurd clothing, the way people speak, the way they act.

Everybody looked at him warily. As if he was a balloon waiting to burst. They didn’t trust him or see him as one of them. He was an imposter.

He knew all this, but he didn’t really care. They gave him the cold shoulder, all he’s ever given anyone was the cold shoulder.

They had to keep him around. He was good. He was fast, he was ruthless, he had control. Maybe it was just his age. That’s why he was better than everyone else.

  
  


Right now, Jade was on her way to her new room. Though it wasn’t really a room, it was a whole ass apartment she shared with her ‘team’. The classes at Salvatore were small. Up to 10 people, who all lived together on the same floor. The girls on one side of the floor in 1 apartment, the guys on the other side in 1 apartment.

‘For a school that gets millions, they sure as decided to save on elevators.’ Jade thought to herself. She’d already lost count of how many stairs she walked up. 

Suddenly, she ran into a huge block and was knocked off her feet. She was about to yelp but was caught by two strong arms.

“Whoa, there!” Jade looked up and saw a boy. He had strong facial features and a charming smile. She could’ve liked him if it weren’t for the words that were about to come out of his mouth. “I guess your reflexes aren’t what got you here.” 

To say Jade was insulted would be an understatement. She quickly wiggled out of his arms and stood on her own. She shot the mystery man a glare. 

“Excuse you?” She exclaimed. She did a bit more analyzing. He came out of nowhere. He must be a vampire. An asshole at that. She didn’t notice him walking, she thought she was alone. So he must’ve sped over to make her fall. Dick move. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“Sebastian” He answered and mockingly bowed. “I also go by Dracula, Satan, and some girls would say I’m Jesus… in bed.” He winked.

“Cocky much?” Jade replied snarkily. Sebastian scoffed in return.

“And who are you, beautiful?”

“None of you goddamn business.” Jade shot him a bitchy smile and walked past him. He sped out in front of her, again. 

“Come on. Give me something. Penny for your thoughts?” 

“‘penny for your thoughts’? What kind of stupid fuckery is that?” It was the stupidest shit Jade had ever heard. She rolled her eyes and tried to get by him again.

“Besides,” He grabbed the papers out of her hands. “You  _ are _ my business. I see we share a floor,  _ Jade _ .”

“No fucking way.” Jade cried out.

“Come on, I’m not that bad. Here, let me show you.” Sebastian proceeded to lift her and her bags up and sped away to the top floor.

“What the fuck is your issue?! You can’t just pick up a girl like that! Do you know how creepy that is? You fucking son of a bi-” Jade started screaming at him

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you.” Suddenly, Sebastian’s funny and lighthearted attire did a complete 180°. He was cold and serious. His black veins started to show. He took a slow, threatening step forward.

“Wow, wow. Calm it, Sebastian. It’s an expression. She’s not actually insulting your mother. It’s just a joke” A tall, good looking guy stepped between the two. He slowly put a hand on Sebastian's chest and gently pushed him back, staring right at him.

Sebastian took a moment before snapping out of his trance. “How funny.” He said, voice dripping in sarcasm. He flipped on his heel and walked away. The tall guy turned to Jade.

“Sorry about him. He’s new to… this time.” Jade shot him a confused glance, urging him to go on. “He got locked in a box hundreds of years ago and only recently got out again. I’m Rafael, by the way. You can call me Raf, though.” He stuck out a hand.

“Jade.” She warily shook his hand. 

“So, what brings you here? Since you’re starting mid-semester.” He asked.

“It’s a good school. The best.” Jade lied simply.

“Yeah, sure is. So, uh you need some help unpacking?” He politely asked as he ushered her to her apartment. 

Jade thought about it for one second. Obviously she was going to see him a lot. She figured they were sharing this floor. It would be nice to have some friends. “Sure, thanks.” She shot him a smile. 

They got to her door and she was about to get her key out when the door opened.

“Hi, I’m Liz!” The girl, Liz, excitedly half-screamed. “I heard you coming, don’t mind Sebastian. He’s crazy. Come in! I’m your roommate.” She turned to Rafael. “You can fuck off now!” She grabbed Jade’s arm and pulled her inside, then proceeded to slam the door in Rafael’s face.

“Are you sure Sebastian’s the crazy one?” Jade mumbled under her breath. Who reacts like that? 

“Hm, what was that?” Liz turned around, eyes half poking out of her skull. 

“Uh… Which room’s mine?” Jade quickly covered for herself. 

“Let me give you the grand tour.” Liz said excitedly. Maybe Jade had misjudged her. She seemed nice enough. Liz motioned for her to follow her. 

Jade looked around. The first thing she saw was the kitchen, which had marble counters and modern appliances. On the opposite side of the room was a living room. It had a huge TV and a bookcase with a few old spell books on the top shelf. The rest were modern classics and a few decorative objects. 

The floor to ceiling windows had a view of the campus that led into the forest. It was beautiful. Jade couldn’t begin to comprehend how expensive all of this must have been.

A long hallway started between the kitchen and living room. It was filled with all the bedrooms and bathrooms. There was one for every two bedrooms.

Liz led them to the first bedroom, closest to the kitchen. “This is Hope’s room,” Liz said as she swung the door open. There were two people in the huge bed, one on top of the other. 

“ELIZABETH! Get the fuck out!” The girl underneath screamed out as she sat up, wrapping a blanket around herself.

“Hope, how rude of you. Come meet our new roommate.” Liz said with an annoying tone, obviously relishing in this girl’s, Hope's embarrassment. 

Hope hesitated for a second before pushing the guy off of her and waddling to the door, still wrapped in a blanket. “Hi, I’m Hope. Nice to meet ya!” She said with a fake smile. Jade understood it. She wouldn’t hold it against her.

“Landon!” The guy on the bed shouted from behind Hope.

“Now if you don’t mind…” Hope said, trying to make Liz and Jade leave.

“I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, Hope, you can do better.” Liz said with a slight disgust in her voice.

“Goodbye!” Hope said, annoyed as she rolled her eyes. Then she slammed the door closed. Liz just huffed.

“Don’t mind her. Let’s go to Josie’s room. She’s my twin sister.” Another Liz? Jade didn’t know if she could take that.

When she opened the room this time there were no scandalous acts to walk in on. Josie was at her desk doing homework. Her room was nothing like Hope’s. It was clean and perfect. The bed was perfectly made with half a dozen pillows on it. The walls were spotlessly white. All the books were creaseless and her desk was unbelievably organized.

As soon as they entered the room Josie put down her pen and looked up. A smile appeared on her face and she stood up and walked over to them. She stuck out her hand.

“Hey, I’m Josie. I hope Lizzie hasn’t been too much.” She said very softly with a genuine smile.

“Hey!” Liz said, offended. “I am NOT ‘too much’” 

Jade chuckled, before responding. “No, she’s been great. I’m-”

“Jade! Yes, I know. Jade Bendix, the new girl… who’s starting at Salvatore’s mid-semester.” Josie said hesitantly, emphasizing Salvatore. It was a prestigious school that obviously didn’t take walk-ins randomly. If Jade was here, mid-semester no less, that meant that someone had to pull some serious strings. 

Josie was a smart girl. She was the first one to question Jade’s arrival after Alaric broke the news to them, being her new roommates and all. Josie was also an empathetic person, so she chose not to push the subject

Jade just awkwardly laughed, hoping someone would change the subject. That someone was Lizzie. She usually didn’t pick up on hints, but this time she did.

“Come on, Jade. I’ll show you the best place in this house: my room!” She said excitedly. Josie only snorted in response.

“More like the messiest place.” Josie said. Lizzie just shot her a mocking face with her middle finger up. Then she pulled Jade away.

When Jade saw her room she knew Josie had been right. There were clothes everywhere, all plastered with glitter sequins and flashy jewels. It was also a bit bigger than Josie and Hope’s rooms.

After Lizzie gave Jade an extensive history of almost every single clothing piece, jewelry piece, and decor piece, they finally moved on.

“This is Penelope’s room. She’s a giant bitch, you have been warned.” Unlike the rest of the rooms, Lizzie knocked, but with an attitude.

“What the fuck do you want, Elizabeth?!” (Presumably) Penelope screamed in response to the knock.

“Come the fuck out to meet the person you’ll be sharing shit ‘N piss rooms with!” Liz continued the scream-fest. Liz then quickly turned to Jade to explain. “You’re sharing bathrooms.”

A girl swiftly opened the door and leaned on the side of the frame, crossing her arms. She had short, jet-black hair with a choppy cut. Her eyeliner was thick and wasn’t winged. It had dark eyeshadow surrounding it. Jade took note of that. It seemed she was the ‘bad’ one of the gang. That would explain Liz's cautious demeanor around her.

“So you’re the new girl, huh? Listen I don’t know what your deal is, I don’t care what your deal is. Keep the bathroom clean, I don’t want a clogged drain. Don’t shit past twelve and don’t use the bin in the bathroom for tampons or pads. I don’t want to see your vag-blood.” Penelope said snarkily. Obviously she was head-on and didn’t take any shit from nobody, just like Jade. Either they’d be the best of friends or constantly butting heads.

“Noted.” Jade said very dryly.

“And you say  _ I _ ’m high maintenance.” Lizzie scoffed. Penelope rolled her eyes and slammed the door in response. “Now it’s time to see your room!” Lizzie squealed. 

Jade’s room at this place that she had to share with 4 other people was bigger than some houses she’d lived in in the past. 

There were big windows, which might not have been a positive thing, considering Jade really wasn’t a morning person, but at least they had blinds on them. Her bed was in the center of the room; it was huge. It reminded her of the time she shared a bed twice as small with 2 other people. It was kind of a fun time though. 

There was a desk on the opposite side of the bed with an artistic, cool lamp on it. It looked like it cost more than anything Jade has ever owned.

The closet was really big and wide, lined up with a whole wall. It was empty, though. And it would stay like that; Jade didn’t really have any possessions.

“It’s empty right now. I figured you’d want to decorate it yourself. A uniform is supposed to arrive later today. There’s dinner in the dining hall, but we usually just order in some food here and eat together. Even Penelope.” Lizzie said her name with obvious disgust.

“Cool.” Jade said, hoping Lizzie would take the hint and leave.

“Any pressing questions?” Lizzie asked, to which Jade shook her head. “Okay then, I’ll just leave you be for now. Oh, and don’t forget to set an alarm for tomorrow so you get the bathroom before Penelope does.” Then she left the room.

Jade took a good look at her new room. If you told her this was where she was going to be two months ago, even just 2 weeks ago, she would’ve told you you’re crazy. She still couldn’t believe it, but either way, here she was.


End file.
